Una historia en tres actos
by Carriette
Summary: Sólo me queda la tierna sensación de sus tibios labios en los míos. Y sus brazos rodeándome. Nos abrazamos largamente bajo la nieve, derramando lágrimas silenciosas, Hikari también lo sabía, nunca más nos veríamos luego de esto.


_Dedicado a J., sé que no estás en este fandom y sé que no hablamos hace casi dos meses y que nunca más hablaremos, pero gracias por todos los buenos ratos y gracias por enseñarme que no es sencillo, simplemente, desprendernos de las personas. Que sepas que seguiré sin ti porque lo decidí así. Gracias por los dos años de amistad, gracias por nunca recriminarme el haberme enamorado de ti._

* * *

**S**erá la primera y –probablemente– última vez que escriba un Takari (como protagonistas). ¿Han visto la película "Cinco centímetros por segundo"? Bueno, la historia está un poco basada en ella, pero, como siempre, tendrá cosas que vienen de mí.

Necesitaba _de verdad_ escribir algo triste para sacarme la pena que vengo cargando hace días.

Como siempre, **Digimon no me pertenece. **

5CPS es de Makoto Shinkai.

Y la canción que lo impulsa es "One more time, one more chance" de Masayoshi Yamazaki.

* * *

**Una historia en tres actos**

* * *

**I.- Hikari y las cartas — **_**2004/2005 **_**— La última primavera**

—_Takeru-kun… —la suave voz de la castaña rompió toda la quietud de su entorno, él se vio obligado a alzar la mirada ante la chica que le sonreía tiernamente–. Parece que este año la primavera se ha adelantado._

_El rubio miró al cielo, cielo despejado de primavera, los pétalos de cerezo revoloteando por doquier y ella con su tranquila presencia a su lado. Le sonrió con ternura, tomando su mano y echando a correr camino a la escuela._

—_¡E-espera, Takeru-kun! —no le daba tiempo de siquiera recuperar el aire, de todos modos, ya no era mucha la distancia a recorrer—. ¡No llevamos tanta prisa!_

—_No seas quejica, Hikari-chan. —quería reír, pero lo cierto que, de alguna forma, intuía que aquella sería la última primavera juntos._

— **. o . —**

Hikari y yo fuimos amigos desde pequeños, desde el segundo año de primaria. Nos hicimos amigos porque nuestros hermanos mayores eran buenos amigos y, poco a poco, comenzamos a compartir más tiempo juntos los dos. Ella era más sensible que otras chicas para su edad y yo era demasiado calmado para mi edad.

Nos comprendíamos muy bien, perfectamente, como si no existiera nada más cuando comenzábamos a hablar. La sensibilidad de Hikari y mi tranquilidad siempre fueron buenas aliadas, siempre había de qué hablar y los silencios que llegaban a producirse, resultaban cómodos. A Hikari le gustaban los libros de ilustraciones y a mí me gustaba leer historias medievales en donde gallardos caballeros salvaban doncellas en apuros.

¡Nuestro sueño era que yo escribiera una historia épica y ella hiciera las ilustraciones!

Hikari y yo fuimos muy unidos, quizás más que nuestros hermanos mayores. Hikari sabía todo de mí y yo todo de ella, siempre que lo pienso, no pudo haber existido una amistad más honesta ni más estrecha que la nuestra… nuestros compañeros de salón siempre nos hacían bromas al respecto, siempre nos emparejaban y cantaban cancioncillas tontas cuando entrábamos juntos a clase. Hikari se ponía nerviosa y yo atinaba a tomarle la mano y salir corriendo con ella hacia el patio o la biblioteca.

No lo he dimensionado como tal, pero Hikari fue uno de mis tesoros de infancia.

¿Por qué nuestra relación era tan estrecha? Hikari y yo no éramos unos niños especialmente fuertes de salud, a menudo ella estaba enferma y faltaba a la escuela y yo… bueno, era un niño bastante enclenque, quizás el pasarnos más tiempo en la biblioteca o en las banquitas de la escuela comenzó a hacer más fuerte ese lazo entre nosotros, el leer libros de todo tipo y nuestra avidez por aprender cualquier cosa que se nos presentase. Hikari sonreía cada vez que hacía un nuevo descubrimiento y se acercaba enérgicamente a mí para comentarlo, entonces yo me dedicaba a escucharla y compartía mis impresiones con ella. Y ambos reíamos como si no existiera más mundo que nosotros dos en aquella biblioteca repleta de libros viejos.

Y lo mejor era disfrutar juntos la primavera, caminando a paso lento bajo los pétalos de cerezo que caían sobre nosotros como una nevazón en plena primavera, Hikari siempre comentaba que los pétalos de cerezo eran como copos de nieve que lo cubrían todo: los automóviles estacionados, el asfalto de las calles tranquilas que llevaban a nuestra escuela, la tierra de los jardines…

Incluso la gente comentaba que les resultaba imposible imaginarnos separados el uno del otro, siempre diciendo que seríamos de esas parejas que llegarían a casarse de adultos. Y yo sonreía ante aquella posibilidad, Hikari siendo mi esposa, amándome siempre… ¡sonaba tan idealista! Y yo sabía que ella lo percibía igual, siempre bajaba la cabeza ante esos comentarios, pero sonreía entre sonrojos.

Aplicamos duramente para entrar a la secundaria de Odaiba, esa fue nuestra primera promesa: ingresar juntos a estudiar, queríamos seguir juntos hasta la universidad incluso.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y cambia las jugadas a antojo suyo, dividiendo lo indivisible. Después de todo, Hikari y yo no éramos como un átomo.

— **. o . —**

—_Han transferido a papá… —apretaba las manos sobre su vestido, conteniendo las lágrimas. La primavera ni siquiera había comenzado—. Lo siento, Takeru-kun, no podremos ir juntos a la secundaria…_

—_No te preocupes, Hikari-chan, estas cosas suceden… —lo cierto era que deseaba llorar allí mismo, pero su voz denotaba la misma serenidad de siempre—. No dejaremos de ser amigos porque te vayas lejos…_

—_Pero… Utsunomiya no está tan cerca como quisiéramos, Takeru-kun, ¡queda a mucha distancia incluso tomando el tren! Son casi tres horas de trayecto… tu madre no te dejará ir así como así, ni menos mi madre a mí… —Takeru debió quitarle la mirada, le dolía verla a punto de romper en llanto, pero naturalmente sólo permaneció en silencio, escuchándola—. ¡Yo no quiero que nos separen!_

—_Hikari-chan… ¡te prometo te llamaré mucho y te escribiré muchas, muchas cartas y mails! ¡Muchos, siempre! —¿qué más le quedaba que aferrarse a esas pocas esperanzas?_

—_¿De verdad? —la misma esperanza aparecía en sus ojos rojizos, mientras calmaba su llanto y cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho, mirándole expectante—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

—_Te doy mi palabra. —sentenció, jalándole con suavidad del brazo para entrar a clases._

_Si contaban desde ese día de marzo hasta la graduación, comenzando abril, les quedaba tan sólo un mes juntos. Se prometieron no llorar cuando llegase el día de la separación, no buscar culpables y, por sobre todo, disfrutar aquellos últimos días, incluso si Hikari anduviera atareada con la mudanza y esos temas._

_Y como si el tiempo conspirara en contra de ellos, abril llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

— **. o . —**

Dicen que el día en que te gradúas de primaria es uno de los mejores de tu vida, que aquel día construyes un montón de hermosas memorias, que aquel día vives cosas que nunca más olvidarás… pero la verdad es que para mí fue el día más triste, luego de ese día, Hikari se iría con su familia a Utsunomiya. Entre eso, se dio el divorcio de mis padres y papá se fue a Shibuya con mi hermano, ni eso me afectó tanto como perder a Hikari.

Recuerdo que aquel día no hablamos mucho, sólo corrimos hasta la biblioteca, abrazando nuestros diplomas, no hubo palabras porque la sola separación nos resultaba aterradora. En especial a… no, creo que a ambos nos daba el mismo miedo, sabíamos que en verdad el tiempo es traidor y que, muy probablemente, eso significaba nuestro adiós.

Quizás no estaba equivocado, pero tampoco estaba en lo correcto en mis suposiciones. No del todo, al menos.

Al cabo de cuatro meses recibí su primera carta.

_«Takaishi Takeru-san:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Utsunomiya es bastante más pequeño que Minato, pero algo más grande que Odaiba. Tiene más aire de pueblo, lo que ha contribuido a fortalecer mi salud, ¡ayer corrí toda la clase de educación física sin fatigarme! Mamá dice que mi rostro ha recuperado color y que estoy más mona, me ha crecido un poco más el cabello y los chicos constantemente me invitan refrescos y dulces… naturalmente no quiero involucrarme y los rechazo, cortésmente. ¿Las chicas de secundaria, allá en Odaiba, son igual de lanzadas? Quizás sí, las chicas aquí se ven un poco más tímidas…_

_El clima no es muy diferente, sólo que aquí es algo más fresco, ahora que es verano. Te escribo durante las vacaciones porque tengo tiempo y el club de arte sólo hace una junta semanal, hasta que volvamos a clases, en septiembre._

_Pensar que no te veo desde abril, ¿has crecido algo en estos cuatro meses? Taichi-nii dice que sigo igual de pequeña, pero que estoy un poco más gorda, ¡siempre te quejabas de que estaba muy delgada! Seguro te alegrarías de verme ahora…_

_No he terminado todos mis deberes de vacaciones y agosto ya va terminando, no he hecho los de matemáticas porque, siéndote sincera, nunca me gustó la matemática y me cuesta entenderla, tampoco es como si onii-chan pudiera ayudarme con ellas, no entiende más de lo que entiendo yo. Espero que al recibo de mi carta estés bien con tus estudios y que hayas terminado todas tus tareas de vacaciones. ¿Sigues estudiando junto a nuestros compañeros o ellos han ido a escuelas diferentes? _

_Perdona que haga tantas preguntas, pero no sé qué escribirte, después de todo es la primera carta que escribo para alguien que no sea de mi familia… ¡supongo que me contarás muchas cosas cuando me escribas!_

_De verdad, espero que te encuentres bien al momento de leer estas líneas._

_Cariñosamente, _

_Yagami Hikari.»_

Incluso si no tengo el papel a mano, recuerdo cada palabra exacta, en qué punto tembló su mano al escribir, incluso los dibujos que hizo entre líneas. Y me dan ganas de sonreír, una sonrisa con gusto amargo en la boca y yo sólo me digno a escribirle una carta de respuesta. Se la envié tres semanas después, ya habíamos comenzado las clases y el otoño llegaba a pasos tímidos.

Su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, fue a finales de septiembre, comenzando el mes de octubre casi. Del verano apenas quedaba un resquicio y el aire se tornaba perezoso entre las prácticas del club de básquetbol y las juntas con los del club de literatura.

Me reservé el leer la carta durante un descanso del club, con los chicos haciendo un enorme revuelo a mi alrededor, como siempre.

_«¡Estimado Takeru-kun!_

_¿Cómo estás? Aquí el otoño ya se ha pronunciado, he comenzado a usar de nuevo mangas largas y a tomar el bus por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, hasta ahora el frío me sigue resintiendo un poco. Mi hermano irá a estudiar la secundaria superior en Tokio, se quedará con la tía Minami, ¿no es eso genial? Le he pedido a mis padres que me dejen ir con ella, pero me han dicho que debería esperar al menos tres años más, además que sería abusar de su hospitalidad. _

_El otoño por donde vivo es bastante bonito, las hojas pintan de rojo y dorado la acera y es como caminar en un eterno atardecer… ¡venga, anótate esa para escribirla en alguna historia luego! Mi cabello sigue creciendo y el médico dice que he crecido un centímetro, probablemente nunca te alcance en estatura, pero lo intento poco a poco. Un chico me ha pedido salir, pero le he dicho que no me siento lista para una relación, ¡vamos! ¡Apenas tengo trece años! Pienso que soy un poco joven para pensar detenidamente en el amor, ¿me equivoco?_

_He sacado un notable en matemáticas, ¡pensé que nunca lo lograría! Mi maestra de matemáticas hasta me ha felicitado, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Aún recuerdo lo mucho que te frustrabas al enseñarme matemáticas! Pero recordé tus métodos de estudio y he podido mejorar bastante. Gracias, Takeru-kun, por enseñarme esos métodos de estudio._

_¡Me he unido a otro club! Gimnasia artística, las chicas del club son muy amables y nos la pasamos excelente, no sé porqué no me uní antes… quizás porque me daba algo vergüenza, ¡es que todas se veían tan bonitas en sus coloridas mallas y con sus hermosos y largos listones de todos colores! Me han dado una malla rosa y un listón fucsia, ¡te reirías mucho de verme practicar! Aún no domino bien todos los movimientos y a veces se me enreda el listón en los tobillos, ¡pero trato de hacerlo bien!_

_En tu última carta me contaste que estás tanto en literatura como en básquetbol, ¿qué tal? ¿Irán a algún torneo o algo similar? ¡Sería genial verte jugando! Acá sólo tenemos club de fútbol y béisbol, nada del otro mundo. Lo otro es arte, gimnasia artística, teatro, música, informática y ceremonia del té, después de todo somos muchas más mujeres que hombres… dicen que esta escuela hasta hace cinco años fue un colegio femenino, que luego fue abierta a todos, debe ser por eso que aquí abunda el factor artístico, lo delicado, ya sabes._

_¡Ah! Las actividades del club de arte comenzarán en breve, así que supongo que corto la carta por ahora, ¡la enviaré esta misma tarde!_

_Cariños,_

_Hikari.»_

La imagen de Hikari en mallas y dominando un listón con gracia me hacía reír, me provocaba un cálido sentimiento de ternura, ¡me alegró tanto saber que su salud había mejorado! A esa carta siguieron otras, llamadas ocasionales y uno que otro e-mail, no era la gran cosa, pero mantuvimos el contacto tanto como podíamos y tanto como nuestras propias vidas nos permitían. A veces las cartas eran breves, no ocupaban más que una página; para su cumpleaños le escribí un poema que, sinceramente, olvidé de qué iba. Para el mío, Hikari me elaboró una bonita tarjeta de saludo, hasta el día de hoy la uso como un separador de páginas cuando me enfrasco en un nuevo libro.

Así, sin darnos cuenta, llegó el frío invierno. Y mi madre me notificaba que esta vez nos iríamos lejos. Creo que por primera vez quise llorar frente a ella, más que con el asunto del divorcio. Algo de que nos vamos a Francia por su trabajo, me dice, allá le han ofrecido una mejor oferta en su labor como reportera y aprovechará que tenemos al abuelo Michel allá, de diciembre a marzo estaré asistiendo a clases básicas de francés para aprender un poco el idioma y seguir aprendiendo allá.

Nada pudo dejarme más descorazonado que esa noticia, ¿por qué tan lejos?

Antes de partir, le pido a mamá si puedo realizar un viaje a Utsunomiya, le pido ir solo… antes de que termine el invierno, que probablemente estará nevando el día en que lo haga. Mamá asiente, después de todo, es lo último que puede concederme antes de abandonar mi tierra natal.

Hikari… quiero verte…

_«Querido Takeru-kun:_

_Tu última carta también me supo mal a mí, es decir… si ahora nos separan pocas horas de viaje, ¡ahora estarás a un continente entero de distancia! Ya no será una distancia que podamos romper con un viaje en tren… Y nunca he viajado en avión antes, la verdad es que suena un poco aterrador. Y más aún al recordar que yo no sé francés. Ahora las cartas llegarán con mucho retraso, encima mi computadora se ha estropeado y no sabemos cuándo podamos arreglarla –así es, la culpa es de nii-chan–. Lloré largo rato abrazando a Miko cuando supe que te ibas a Francia, es que… ¡nadie te prepara para estas noticias!_

_Por otro lado, me siento esperanzada, me has dicho que antes de partir a Francia quieres verme, quizás no me reconozcas, ¡me he perforado las orejas! Y mi cabello definitivamente está más largo, ahora cubre mis hombros. Y estoy un poquito más morena, debe ser por las horas bajo el sol durante el verano…_

_¿Sabes algo? Aquí, a pocas cuadras de la casa, hay un árbol de cerezo que se mira precioso durante la primavera, me recuerda mucho al que estaba cerca de la escuela, a pasos del cruce ferroviario. Todas las cartas las he escrito bajo su alero, me hace sentir un poco más al lado tuyo, como si nunca nos hubieran separado._

_¡Ya quiero que sea primero de marzo!_

_Te esperaré en la estación de Utsunomiya, llevaré algo de comer y té, probablemente haga mucho frío el día en que nos veamos al fin. Planifica bien el viaje y… sobre todo, ten mucho cuidado al viajar, ¿sí? Nos veremos a las seis con treinta, supongo que a esa hora estarás llegando._

_Un abrazo, _

_Hikari.»_

Releí tantas veces esas últimas líneas, su abrazo a la distancia y quise que fuera primero de marzo ya para verla y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y hacer hasta lo imposible por no soltarla jamás, por intentar protegerla con todo mi ser, deseé tener el poder de protegerla ante cualquier cosa. Esa misma tarde compré una guía de viaje y tracé todo lo que debería recorrer, escribiendo también horas aproximadas entre estación y estación, entre transbordo y transbordo.

Y le escribí esa carta, la carta en donde le contaría todo lo que venía sintiendo por ella. Se la entregaría en persona, porque quería que ella la leyera ante mí, bajo el árbol y me dijera qué pensaba al respecto.

Hikari, si supieras lo mucho que te quiero…

Guardé la carta en su sobre antes de que terminaran las clases, los del club de básquet me pidieron quedar, pero decliné, alegando que tenía que ver cosas de la mudanza. Ese día estuvo lloviendo toda la mañana, pero ya desde el almuerzo había comenzado a nevar de manera persistente.

Me aventuré a la nieve, al salir de la escuela eran las tres y media, diez minutos para las cuatro llegaría a la estación y tomaría el metro hasta Shibuya. Hasta ese momento, todo marchaba sobre ruedas y los horarios se cumplían cabales.

Nunca había tomado solo las líneas que le seguían a Shibuya, si llegaba hasta allí, normalmente papá o mi hermano iban a por mí. Pero ahora viajo solo, completamente solo. Sé que hay gente que vuelve a su casa o que va a sus trabajos, no me detengo a pensarlo de todos modos. Aún no hay espacio para los nervios, con mucho cabemos todos en el tren que a esta hora va atiborrado de personas.

Las cinco con treinta, debo hacer un cambio de línea. Nos anuncian que el tren se tardará diez minutos debido a la nevazón, allí recién me planteé la posibilidad de posibles retrasos por culpa del clima, por culpa de la última nevada del invierno. Y comienzo a sentirme repentinamente ansioso. ¿Qué pasaría si llego tarde? Miró otra vez la hora en un lapso de cinco minutos, sé que eso no adelantará el tiempo, pero de verdad no a hacer otra cosa, ¡estoy nervioso!

Finalmente llega el tren que debe llevarme antes de dos combinaciones más, pero por desgracia el tren no es más rápido que el metro, su lentitud me exaspera y la gente cerca de mí parece ya habituada a esto, Hikari tenía razón, una vez me dijo que los citadinos, sobre todo los del centro, vivimos muy agitados.

Hikari…

Otra vez, el tren estará veinte minutos detenido en la estación, mi ansiedad crece y quiero llegar de una vez a Utsunomiya, sin embargo, sé que vamos a mitad de trayecto. Mitad y un poco más, miro el mapa que traigo conmigo, miro el papel donde he anotado los tiempos y pausas de viaje. Suspiro y me dejo caer en un asiento, metiendo la mano al bolsillo de mi abrigo y tocando los pliegues suaves del sobre de papel. A los cinco minutos saco otra vez el papel y miro la hora, me enfurezco y rompo el maldito papel… no llegaré a la hora, maldición.

El tren estuvo así, deteniéndose largos momentos, avanzando cortos trechos. Y en medio de la nada me dieron las seis con treinta.

Todo el cansancio, la desesperación, el frío y el hambre se ensañaban en mí. Mi inquietud fue reemplazada por angustia, por decepción… todo lo que podía hacer era apretar mis dientes para no llorar. Apreté los dientes hasta que me dolió la cabeza.

No sacaba absolutamente nada con llorar y lamentarme, tampoco podía intentar volver a casa sin siquiera haber tratado de expresarle a Hikari todo lo que siento por ella. No, debía seguir aunque llegara a media noche y debiera irla a ver a su casa, tengo la dirección por lo menos.

A eso de las ocho y tantas, el tren volvió a avanzar. Aún me queda una combinación, la última y llegaré a Utsunomiya. Me detengo un momento a comprarme un café en la máquina expendedora y retiro mi mano del bolsillo, lamentablemente se me escapa la carta que le he escrito a Hikari y definitivamente se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Para empeorar el panorama, el tren llegará con media hora de retraso, la nieve ha formado una capa espesa en el andén y me quedó cerca de la boletería para no congelarme, pienso en todas las sinceras palabras que deposité en esas dos hojas y más rabia tengo, más ganas de llorar me golpean, pero me mantengo firme. No he viajado tanto rato para que Hikari me vea lloroso, quiero llegar y mostrarle una sonrisa…

Porque probablemente será la última vez que la vea.

Mi último tren llega, serán tan sólo unas seis estaciones más… pero la nieve espesa me dice que esas seis estaciones serán un viaje eterno. ¿Qué más da? Ya no me espero nada. Abordo el tren, está frío el vagón, pero no me importa, me arropo bien en mi abrigo y espero a que empiece a marchar. Me quité el reloj, para no seguir exasperándome por lo lento que transcurre el tiempo.

No sé si dormité un rato en lo que transcurría el último tramo de mi viaje, pero desperté en medio de la nada, el tren estaría detenido indefinidamente hasta que la nieve amainara un poco. Ya, no lo contuve más, lloré como un crío con los dientes apretados, me sudaba la nariz por culpa del vaho de mi aliento y la proximidad con mi bufanda. Hikari, no podré verte si este viaje sigue a tantos tropezones…

Cuando el negativismo me invade, el tren reanuda su marcha y llega a Utsunomiya luego de otros veinte minutos. Miro la hora, ya es casi media noche. Suspiro y salgo al andén, mis pies se hunden en la nieve, pero no me importa.

Voy con el corazón en un puño hacia la boletería y la pequeña salita de estar, ¡hasta tiene un caldero! Le doy mi boleto al guardia de estación y entonces, allí, se me revela…

…Hikari me esperó todo el tiempo. Sale de su aturdimiento y me sonríe tímidamente, tal como la recuerdo, toma de mi abrigo y la escucho sollozar bien bajito, mis sollozos se unen a los suyos y mis lágrimas caen en sus pálidas manos.

Está mucho más guapa.

Me señala que me siente a su lado, yo asiento y tomo el lugar que me pide, me sonríe, sé que no puede decir nada, se le trabaron las palabras en la garganta, igual que a mí.

—Sabía que llegarías, la tormenta ha sido terrible. —Comenta, con expresión tímida mientras saca un termo con té –o algo caliente, supongo– y un bento, ¡hasta me ha preparado algo de comer!—. Imagino que has de estar hambriento, Takeru-kun…

Sólo puedo asentir y devorar el onigiri que me ha preparado con tanta dedicación, más que estar hambriento, estaba feliz, ¡al fin con ella! La animé a compartir aquella comida conmigo, después de todo llevaría casi seis horas esperándome, ¿no? Fue la comida más reconfortante y deliciosa que pude tener en mi vida, se lo comento y ella se ríe, dice que estoy exagerando.

Escuchamos un golpecito, es el guardia de la estación.

—Ya no hay servicio de trenes por esta noche, así que deberían ir a casa y volver en la mañana. —Y tan rápido como eso, se entra a su refugio otra vez.

Hikari y yo nos miramos, suspiramos y emprendemos la marcha, ¿dónde? No lo sabemos.

Frente a nosotros el paisaje del pueblo dentro de Utsunomiya se presenta como estrellas en medio de la oscuridad, la nieve dificulta nuestro andar, pero somos felices compartiendo bajo esa tormenta de nieve. No hablamos mucho, no hacía falta romper aquel silencio con palabras innecesarias, de cualquier manera.

Pero algo me duele en el pecho, como si supiera muy bien qué sucedería luego de este encuentro.

Nos detenemos ante un enorme árbol que ahora luce desnudo, sus múltiples ramas están cubiertas de nieve y Hikari sólo mira hacia la copa.

—¿Este es el árbol de las cartas? —interrogo con suavidad, de alguna forma no quiero que ella me responda. Sé que lo hará de todos modos.

—Sí, este es. —Extiende una mano, un copo cae en su mano y se derrite al instante por su calor—. ¿No crees que… parece nieve?

Puedo vernos a los dos en primavera bajo el cerezo en flor, observando el caer de los pétalos como si fueran copos y ambos nos miramos, como si de pronto, en nuestros catorce años, hubiéramos entendido el sentido de la vida. Nuestros ojos no han perdido contacto visual, agarro la mano que ha extendido y en un arrebato, beso sus labios.

Toda la ansiedad que hube experimentado, se esfumó. Y comprendí el significado de mi vida, del universo, de lo que es el alma y del amor… y comprendí, dolorosamente, que Hikari y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Sólo me queda la tierna sensación de sus tibios labios en los míos. Y sus brazos rodeándome. Nos abrazamos largamente bajo la nieve, derramando lágrimas silenciosas, Hikari también lo sabía, nunca más nos veríamos luego de esto.

Caminamos más, hasta un viejo granero y pasamos la noche allí, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, los abrigos sobre las piernas y una roída manta sobre nosotros, hablamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, hasta serenar nuestras almas.

La última vez… extrañamente ya no quería llorar.

Durante la mañana tomé el primer tren para volver a casa, en el cielo se alzaba un sol deslumbrante y Hikari me había ido a dejar hasta el tren. Nos observamos quedamente antes de que yo me subiera al vagón.

—Takeru-kun… —pareció pensar lo que iba a decirme, se mordió los labios un momento y luego alzó su cabecita, con una sonrisa esperanzada—. ¡Estarás muy bien, yo lo sé!

La miré mientras la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, quise correr, bajarme y abrazarla, pero desde luego sólo atiné a quedarme parado como si nada.

—¡Tú también estarás bien, Hikari! ¡Te escribiré! ¡Nos seguiremos llamando!

Y ella me dedicó una sonrisa a través de la ventana, justo cuando el tren se ponía en marcha. Me fui a sentar, mirando el enrejado del portaequipajes. Sabía que aquello no iba a soportar la distancia, pero no quería romper la esperanza en sus ojos, no quería echarme a morir…

Y si lo pensaba bien, si rememoraba todas las cartas que me escribió… la Hikari que me escribía siempre estaba sola, por alguna razón la imaginé tan sola como yo lo estaba. El sólo sentimiento me estremecía… de verdad, espero que ella sea feliz.

—_Finalmente no te la di, —suspiró, guardando un sobre color verde menta en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso— no te di la carta que pensaba darte el día en que nos reencontráramos. Es mejor así._

_Y Hikari lentamente emprendió el camino fuera de la estación, con una sonrisa de resignación en los labios._

_Era mejor no revelarle jamás a Takeru cuánto lo amaba, sería lo más fácil, lo mejor para ambos._

— **. . . —**

* * *

En lo que sigue a la última carta, he mezclado los tiempos verbales a propósito. He dicho desde el comienzo que pretendía escribir algo triste.

Y no creo darle un final feliz, si han visto la película, sabrán que NO hay un final feliz.

Wow, no pensé que me iba a extender tanto. Aprovecho mi etapa de tristeza para cosas productivas como éstas.

En fin, gracias por leerme.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
